Swirling flames
by theBestBeginning
Summary: Mockingjay, but not by Suzanne Collins.A different story,how love affects Katniss, how she has to pay & deaths. People can be released, but can be recaptured. A new Quarter Quell. District 13 and torture appears after, when everyone thought was safe.
1. Chapter 1: I love you Peeta

**Guy, pls tell me if its real bad or if its good! I'll try my best to write a good story! It's my first fanfic. Enjoy!:)  


* * *

  
**

_Note: Yesterday, Katniss and mates failed to escape to District 13 and was caught by President Snow but President Snow did not insist to kill them. They were just informed that they will be another Quarter Quell as the 3rd one that Katniss was in was a failure.***For the whole chapter of that day, go to my profile and find the 2nd story: It's another Quarter Quell! **Enjoy!:)_

_The story is in katniss' POV except for some chapters which are stated that its in someone else's pov.  
_

_Tomorrow..................  
_

Chapter 1: "I love you Peeta"

Thinking about the fact that I wasn't killed by President Snow yesterday is just plain miracle. I woke up very early this morning. Today is the reaping day... for the Quarter Quell. Yes, I was shocked too. Another Quarter Quell? How is that possible? But anything is possible with the Capitol. When I was informed by President Snow yesterday about the Quell, not to mention, when we failed to escape to Distrct 13, he insisted for us to go the square today, all of us. I believe in my instincts though, that something bad is going to happen. I can't be so sure... but I trust woman's six sense. Maybe I want to discuss this with Peeta, maybe for other reasons, but in any other way, I still went over to Peeta's house.

When I arrived there, the aroma of freshly baked whole-meal raisins bread filled the air. "He must be baking again," I thought, but he wasn't, which was a suprise for me, because he was writing.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. I startled him.

"Oh, Katniss… I didn't realise you're here… I'm really sorry…" Peeta said. _He kept his diary that he was writing._

"Um… so Katniss… what brings you here?" In the games, he would probably have said: "What's up sweetheart?" and I miss those moments with Peeta.

"Um… I don't feel good about the Quarter Quell." I told him. I think Peeta gave me a "so what" look but I think I imagined it.

"Yeah… I know. I felt like that too." he replied. That's all he can say? Wow. He really gave up on me… and… and… I feel merely disappointed. I don't know whether to stay or leave. Keeping a distance between me and him, I wait for him to say something but he's still keeping silent.

"Um… I think I'll go back… um…" I said. Peeta cut me off.

"No, no! Don't go! Don't go! I mean… um… I didn't mean to… Katniss… stay here and we will go to the reaping together." The word _together _sounds weird but it gave me a warm feeling down my spine.

"Sit down Katniss; I'll go get some tea." Peeta said more regularly. I sat down and he went to make tea… *like I'm at some kind of aunt's house that I've never seen in years…*

I felt something hard under my butt where I sat. I took out a diary… Peeta's diary… when he was a kid… I knew I'm not suppose to read it… but… I … I really have the urge to know if I was involved in the diary, and so I did, I read it and as I read it, tears rolled down my cheeks. Yes, yes, I'm involved in the diary alright, my name appears at least once in every page... but what caught my eye and made my heart stops was this short paragraph: "_I failed to ma__ke her love me. 10 years. 10 whole years. She still ignores me, even after the games, it used to be better, it was perfect **in **the games but it was all an act , an act to keep her life, to keep her life for that Gale. I didn't even have the chance to propose my love to her. Truly, I want to tell her, I love her. " _and at that moment Peeta came out with a tray filled with cookies and cups filled with tea. Peeta dropped the whole tray on the floor when he saw me reading his diary.

"No! Don't! Katniss! No!" I stood up with tears still in my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I should have given you some privacy… I just really wanted to… I was curious." I apologized.

"No… I didn't…" I cut him off, sprang into him, and kissed him right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

"I love you Peeta" I said with a shaky voice.

* * *

"I love you Peeta" Part 2

I was dressed in a long glittery blue silk evening gown. Peeta wore long brown pants, a white shirt and a smart black jacket. _Together, _we walked out of the house and to the square for the reaping.

When we arrived, it was packed, like always, and Haymitch, finally not drunk for once and also early, told us to get up the stage. We sat on the red chairs provided for mentors… oh… a mentor… that's what President Snow wants us to be! As all settled down, Effie went on with her talking and soon President Snow came up the stage. Why did he come for the District 12 reaping? Why can't he go to District Seven or Eight or whatever? His face make me want to throw up. Peeta squeazed my hand and in a second or two, I caught Gale's eye somewhere in the crowd. He shouldn't be here, in fact, he's 19, he doesn't need to be here.

"I won't waste a second," President Snow said. He took out a yellow envelope clearly labeled 100 from a box and reading it aloud. "For the 4th Quarter Quell," he said. "To remind our fellow victors that the Capitol have other ways to punish our rebellions, _eyeing me ,_ the male and female tributes will be reaped from the family members of the existing pool of victors." He closed the envelope and passes it to a little boy dressed in white. "We will not waste any time so, today would also be the day we choose our fellow tributes" I almost fainted. Haymitch's parents' died a long time ago, I've never heard that he had siblings, so, he's safe. Peeta's hand is sweating like you wouldn't imagine, he has 2 brothers and both his parents are still alive. I have a mother, no father, and 1 sister, _Prim_.

"Today is an interesting day isn't it?" Effie said with a smile. _How can she smile? but I agree, today is truly insteresting. _As usual, Effie runs her gesture of letting the ladies suffer the sorrow first. _No… no… don't… no… pls… *Peeta is closing his eyes. _Effie stuck her hand in the clear ball and read the name out loud.

"Primrose Everdeen!" _No… No… NO! _A little girl walked up the stage glumly, it's my littlePrim. I can see my mother weeping down the stage. This morning they were so happy eating breakfast when I head over to Peeta's house and now… I ran to Effie and held her hand tight.

"Effie, Prim is going nowhere" I said with pleading, yet calm voice. The crowd went silent.

"I don't mind going into the arena again" I continued. Peeta ran up to me.

"No, Katniss, you cannot." Peeta said firmly.

"Yes, I can Peeta, Prim, cannot." I replied easily.

"Oh… Katniss… you already had your glory; it's your sister's turn darling… Right Primrose?" she asked my sister. Prim looked up at her with teary eyes. I hugged her tightly. _No… Prim… No… _Just then, a woman's voice shouted… "I volunteer, I volunteer! I'm a family member of an existing victor, I can go to the Games!" my mother shouted and hurried up the stage. _Oh no… not my mum… not my mum…pls… no… _"Oh we got a volunteer here; let's give our applause to…" Effie was cut off by my sister. "No mum… It's alright… Katniss… I'll be fine, you're my mentor remember?" Prim said maturely. Effie didn't know what to say. Prim walked slowly forwards to the audience and took a bow. Slowly, one by one, the audience touches three middle fingers to their lips and holds it out to Prim.

"This feels like déjà-vu" Haymitch said rather loudly. I think it's supposed to be a joke or maybe he is serious but not a single person laughs.


	2. Chapter 2: Gale as the guy tribute?

**I hope you guys enjoy! Your review means a lot to me!:)**

Chapter 2: Gale as the Guy tribute? The Capitol.

_President Snow whispers something in Effie's ear. She nodded and handed him the microphone._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure you are very excited for the guy tribute." President Snow said

"Now let's welcome, Gale Hawthorne!"

_Gale? No this can be it! Not Gale! Not Gale! *Gale walks up the stage*-confidently. Prim is enough.  
_

"Gale! No! What's happening? No!" I shouted at him. Peeta tried to stop me, but failed.

"This young man here insisted to participate in the Quarter Quell! I agreed because he has the spirit of the Games!" President Snow said. _He looked at me and smile a sly smile. _Now I understood. He wanted me to choose between Prim and Gale! Only one can win or maybe neither...

_So Gale knew about this all along? I walked up to him. _"Gale, what is this all about? What is happening? Why are you doing this? I asked in a shouting tone.

"Madge. The mayor promised that if I win the Games, he would agree to let me have Madge. I'm sorry Catnip, What the mayor said really made me hopeless until President Snow showed up and inform me about the 4th Quell. I cannot give up on Madge. I'm really sorry Catnip, I really am, but I have to win the Games ." He replied in a soft voice.

"You love Madge? When did this happen? Gale, do you understand that you would have to kill Prim to win?" I said with tears in my eyes. I was heartbroken. _Peeta is holding me back.  
_

"You have him," Gale said, pointing to Peeta. "Do you know how much Madge sacrificed for me?" Gale continued. "I have to go on" he insisted.

"No! Gale! No!" someone shouted in the crowd which is really silent right now. Madge.

"Madge!" Gale shouted.

"Madge, I told you not to come out of the house! Go back this instant!" the mayor shouted.

"How can you do this to him daddy? How could you say such a thing?" Madge shouted while crying.

"It's alright Madge," Gale said. "I'll win." _In other words, "I'll kill Prim." _

As I boarded the tribute train, I felt disappointed, mad and disgusted at Gale for choosing Madge over me, disgusted at the mayor for bringing Gale in the games, disgusted at the Capitol for starting the games at the beginning, disgusted at myself for bringing Prim in the games and loving Gale and Peeta at the same time.

I ran into my room. My hatred for the Capitol grew and grew. Tributes aren't allowed to say goodbyes to anyone, let alone a token. I hate them for being so heartless! I hate them for making my life miserable! For ruining everything! With that, I started throwing tables and chairs around and screaming at the top of my lungs, cursing the Capitol. I opened the door and ran to the bar, grabbed some bottles of liquors and headed back to my room. I opened the lid and drank down half the bottle within minutes. I can feel my heart burning, my heart breaking as I'm about to finish the bottle. Just as I was about to drink it down, Peeta crashed into the room, grabbed the bottle and swallow down the whole thing. I grabbed for another bottle.

"What do you think your doing Katniss Everdeen?!" Peeta asked while shouting at the same time.  
"Drinking." I replied casually.

"What makes you think you can handle all these poisonous drinks?" Peeta shouted again.

"Nothing" I said. I'm feeling drowsy.

"Then what makes you drink so much?!" he shouted louder this time.

"Prim is going to die!" I shouted back.

"We can help her." He softened a bit but he's still loud.

"Then Gale is going to die" I looked at him with teary eyes.

"We can help him too" he said.

"We can't Peeta, we can't! We can't choose both!"

"Yes we can! We can! Remember the time I suffered two whole hits for you just to get you two damn loaves of bread? You look so beautiful, so young so incredibly gorgeous…" and he collapsed on my bed. I can see how the alcohol is affecting him..... and me.

"Yes I remember. You were so kind, so sweet, so…" and I collapsed too.

When I woke up, Peeta was gone, all the bottles were gone and the room was neat and tidy. The thing that was bothering me is that I was wearing different clothes and my headache was killing me. Yes, I know why, I drank half a bottle of poison and I'm not expecting to be as bright as sunshine today. I felt better after vomiting all those stuff out. I brushed my teeth and exited the room, still drowsy and faint. Peeta, Haymitch, Gale and Prim were all sitting down in front of the telly; they were watching the recaps, without me. Peeta seems pale and sick at the moment and then I remembered, I wasn't the only one drinking.

It seems that Peeta can read my mind.

"Don't worry, I can watch the recaps with you later" he smiled. I return a vague smile. "Did I sleep for a long time?" I asked, not sure to whom.

"Well, darling, you missed supper… and breakfast." Effie said.

I nodded.

"And so did your beloved Peeta" Haymitch added, half drunk, half not. I think I saw Gale's eye twitch when he said that, but I don't think so, not with him falling for Madge, and I thought she was my friend. Peeta just smiled. Yes, I already know that… he was accompanying me.

"Don't worry; I just woke up a little earlier before you did. I helped you change into clean clothes." Peeta said. Am I supposed to thank him? I actually didn't want him to do that and it also wasn't necessary, so I just nodded.

"We already watched the Reaping across the Seam; I requested to watch it again." Prim said. She grew up a lot.

"Can you guys lower down your volume a bit? I can't hear the TV" Gale interrupted. It was the reaping of District 7 and Taylor Mason was reaped for the girl's tribute. Johanna did the same thing as I did and offered to volunteer for her sister but she was rejected. They were separated with tears in both eyes. It was horrible. The boy tribute is someone I don't know. His name is Mark Freghen… Like I care. I consider the tributes from District 9, 10 and 11 as total strangers. I was glad Rue's family wasn't chosen but I wasn't surprised. Snow said _from the __**existing **__pool of victors…_Rue isn't alive. That actually still makes me depressed. And then, finally, it was District 12, I was volunteering for Prim, in some way, and mum came volunteering but Prim insisted to go… then President Snow told us about Gale and Madge came crying. I hate that part. Like so much.

Effie got up first.

"We're arriving darlings, get ready! It's a big day!

In a few minutes, everybody was changed and ready for the Capitol.

"Prim, remember, don't reject anything Cinna and the Prep team does to you. Okay?" I asked Prim. She nodded and just as she did the train door opens.

"Oh. My. God" Gale said. "Look at this place"

"Yes, big boy, take a clear look at the Capitol." Says Haymitch.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl in Fire

Chapter 3: Tweezers, Wheel chair, Girl in Fire

_**Guys this is from Prim's point of view.**_

The last words that Katniss said to me was: "Its okay, everything would turn out right" and acting appropriately, nicely, and maturely with what Cinna and the prep team does to me… and finally, not rejecting, _anything..._ but I'm nervous, nervous that this makeover in the Remake Centre would cause me pain, I don't want any pain, even little ones. Katniss said it would be nothing but I don't agree with her for this one time. She's a tough girl, my tough sister but I'm just a frail girl, her frail sister, trying to be tough like her, but it's hard to ignore the uncomfortableness with the Prep Team plucking out my hair everywhere. One look of the tweezers made me feel faint. What will happen in the Games?

"Ouch" I try to make that sound soft.

"Ouch" Ooh that hurt

"Ouch" I'm not complaining, not complaining, not complaining.

"Her sister is definitely better than her" someone called Venia said.

"She doesn't whine, she's just been saying ouch all along" I think that's Octavia.

According to Katniss descriptions of the Prep Team, I think Flavius was the one who shot them a dirty look and said to me: "It's okay, don't worry, I promise it would be fast" Flavius said. I nodded.

"Ouch" I tried to keep that with me.

"There she goes again" Venia said. I forced a smile to her. She smiled back lovingly. Maybe she's not that bad after all.

"There she's all perfect" Flavius said.

"Yes, she looks ready for Cinna" Venia and Octavia agreed. The three of them clapped hands and admired their work. I think that was stupid though.

"Cinna! Cinna! She's ready! Ciiiiiinnnnaaa!" and all three exited the room.

I stare blankly at the door, waiting for someone to come in but it seems forever for him to walk. I went to the clothes rack and took out a robe to wear. That's when Cinna comes in. He's in a wheelchair. I gasped too loudly.

"Ah… my 14 year old Primrose Everdeen" Cinna said. "Much likely like your sister, you look gorgeous."

"Um… thank you" I managed to choke out. Cinna looked down at his legs. He laughs.

"Those peacekeepers sure have some strength, it's alright, don't worry, I can still use my hands to make you look even more outstanding" Cinna said cheerfully. The peacekeepers made him like this; they probably hit him and tortured him good enough but why? I don't understand. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry" and that's all he said before starting off to work on me.

I was put on light make up that I think looks weird on me. Make up. It's not me. Definitely not me.

"Primrose…" Cinna started.

"Please call me Prim." I said.

"Okay, Prim, I'm sure you remember Katniss, the girl on fire?"

"Yes, I remember it quite well" I replied.

"Very good. I'm here to inform you that today, you'll be the girl _**in**_ fire. Primrose, the girl in fire" he said confidently. I have confidence in this guy. He made Katniss look really fabulous. So I kept silent and let him do the work.

I'm dressed in black shorts and a black short sleeveless shirt. I was wearing black boots all up to my knee. For the last thing he gave me a necklace containing three pieces of coal to wear around my neck. I look rather nice but it's really simple. Simple and nice.

We headed down to the bottom level of the Remake Centre. In front of me is a gigantic stable. I see Gale in a distance with Portia. He is dressed in a black tight vest, long metallic black pants and is wearing the same necklace that I'm wearing. We were loaded into our chariots pulled by teams of four horses. The opening ceremonies are starting soon. Cinna and Portia carefully arrange our body and sitting positions and gave us a short brief on what to do.

"Heads high, smile in a cool way. Show them you're tough. No waving. You'll do great." _Yea, I know just great, acting tough is the best thing I could do, I thought. _As Cinna and Portia entered the chariot, it started moving. I'm not talking to Gale, not after what he had done to Katniss, thankfully, he got the message and we stayed silent all the journey which lastly about 20 minutes. It was obvious when we arrived because the music was blasting around the Capitol.

"Get ready, my tough fighters" Portia said to us. Slowly I can see the tributes from District one coming out from their chariots. There was loud cheers and applause. I can see why. They looked gorgeous and compared to our costumes, it's nothing. I felt a bit of disappointment.

District 1's girl tribute was dressed in a short sliver skirt with gold embroideries carefully sewn on the clothing and with every twirl of the thread; a jewel is stuck neatly and nicely. She's wearing a long sleeve silk shirt with diamonds and rubies all over and on top of her head is a perfectly-shaped tiara, decorated with classic jewels. She's wearing glass slippers like Cinderella's only with four red rubies stuck at the heels. The boy tribute is as dazzling; he's wearing a silver shirt with black shining sleeves and wears a jacket also with emeralds and precious stones all over. His long pants are a simple shade of grey and nothing more. He wears leather shoes with a little shining stone decorated all over the shoelaces. Before I know it, it's our District's turn.

When the chariot door opens, I can see Portia pushing two gigantic balls made from wires with big holes everywhere. Gold ribbons are tied to the balls here and there. Cinna lighted our necklaces on fire, a special fire because it's not hot at all and I think it burns rather slowly. Cinna was working on both our hairs and I realised now that Gale had hair extensions while mine is unchanged, probably because its already until my waist... because I've never cut it in years.

"Up you go" He told us.

We stepped into our ball, and right after that, it was on fire. Immediately, the people was cheering and screaming and clapping for us so loudly, my I could go deaf any minute! The ball gave me no trouble of walking and I can see that Gale is in a confused state too but he controlled his emotions and smiled coolly all the way. Not until half the walk when I realise that my hair is burning and so is Gale's. So that's what the extensions are for! There were showers of flowers everywhere. I can hear the people shouting our names and slowly the music comes to a stop. The president welcomes us from the balcony and we entered the Training Centre. I can see Katniss, Peeta and the the Prep team waiting for us inside. No Haymitch. Not suprised. Immediately after we arrived, the Prep Team sprayed something on our hair, the necklace, and the balls made of wire to die the fake fire out as we walked out from the wire ball.

I was the girl in the ball of fire. Primrose Everdeen, the girl in fire.


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar

Chapter 4: Familiar

**Hey guys! Thanks for the few who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter! **

**It's back to Katniss' point of view :)**

I was standing right in front of a dazzling, brillant, amazing, beautiful young lady. There she was, her hair shorter by an inch or so, smiling at me. I smiled back, of course, immediately.

Yes, she is indeed, my sister, Primrose Everdeen.

"Come on beauty girl," I said to her. "Let's go your room" She smiled.

"I can't wait." She replied.

Yes, I won't deny that Gale looked really gorgeous too, but I'm not showing it on my face. "Come on Peeta!" I shouted to obviously, Peeta. "Bring Gale. We need to show them their room"

"Okay Katniss" Peeta replied. I was going to shout for Effie to come along when I saw her staring at Prim, with her mouth hanging open, I'm not kidding, her mouth was opened, not a lot but opened and she's looking at Prim without blinking.

"She's an angel, isn't she?" I told Effie. She snapped out of it instantly.

"Quick! Prim! Quick! Gale Hawthorne! Come on! You have to see your room!" She's so excited, like the day the crowd cheered for me when I was on fire. With Cinna and Portia, District 12 is forever the most outstanding. Not if the Hunger Games stops… I sighed. I know it's impossible.

As we entered the elevator with the other tributes and their mentors, there were a lot of oohs and aahs from Prim and I can't help noticing Gale smiling, hiding his excitement. Slowly, one by one, I recapped their names. Staze and Gorndy from District 1. Fred and Delina from District 2. Heather and Fagob from 3. Zoe and Lump from 4. Sisa and Dawny from 5. Mayo and Shom from 6. Mark Freghen and Taylor Mason from 7 and I noticed Johanna Mason as mentor too. I nodded at her and she nodded back. Zyham and Weaky from 8. I can't remember the names for 9 and 10… and when the District 11 tributes exit from the elevator, I noticed a girl with the same long black hair, identical eyes, same walking position… Rue's sister? How can this be? She wasn't in the reaping! I was dumbfounded, no I was heartbroken, no I was… I don't know how I felt! I trembled out the elevator when it reached level 12.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asked while holding me up. I nodded vaguely. While Effie showed Prim and Gale their rooms, we headed for ours. I was glad it was next to each other and it has a door between the two rooms, so basically it's connected.

"Did you see her?" I asked Peeta. He nodded.

"What happened?" I continued asking. Peeta sighed.

"There was only one tribute who won the Games in District 11. Some guy I think. He had one sister and one brother so obviously both were in the Games… but last minute the girl committed suicide and so they chose Rue's sister, Roe."

_**I can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter and would enjoy the next one too!:)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Before the world goes black

Chapter 5: Before the world goes black…

I decided to head down to Roe's room, which was Rue's room the last Hunger Games. I enter the elevator and press "11". Since it's only one floor below us, it didn't take a long time. When the door open, my eyes focus only on the girl kneeling in front of me, crying her heart out.

As I look closer, I crouched down and slightly lift her head up… Roe.

I gasped. She pushes me away and looks at me with eyes of… hatred. What did I do to her?

She throws me an envelope. Is this meant for me to read?

"Read it" she said while glaring at me. That answers my question.

I open the unsealed white envelope and took out a letter… from Rue. Is this before the Games? I smiled happily; Rue left me a letter, before she even knows me. I skim it through immediately. My smile fades.

"This is fake!" I shouted at Roe and run away, crying.

Running up the staircase, I wonder why I didn't use the lift…Crying really uses up my energy… as I reach the 12th floor, I was panting; out of breath. I run as fast as I can down the corridor and hope to find Peeta, with no luck. I sit down the cold carpet and start to cry even more. I feel fire rushing towards my brain and burning it down into coal dust. I want to die. All these things are too much for me; Prim and Gale as tributes, Gale and Madge, Taylor Mason being chosen, Rue's sister as tribute and now the damn _fake _letter, which to Roe, is so true. After what seems like a long time of continuous crying, someone comes up to me, shouting.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" that person says. I lift my head up. Haymitch.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked with a small voice.

"Let's see. I've been looking for you since Roe come running to me at the Training Centre asking me where the monster Katniss was when I met her just now, getting ready for training. Then I realised that you were gone. So, I pulled Effie and Peeta along to look for you and not surprisingly, Prim follows and of course, miss training. And then, some Avox guy comes to me and hands me a letter saying that they canceled training because District's 12 tribute isn't there, with that, they delayed the Hunger Games for one whole day, just because of you."

Another enormous information for me to take in. When is this going to stop? I took a while to digests his words. _Oh no! I totally forgot about Prim's training! And now practically everyone is looking for me._

"And now practically everyone is looking for you." Haymitch added. _Yes, I already know that, _I thought_._ _I have common sense._ I added in my thoughts.

I took all my power to stand up and ran for the lift. After a while of standing, I completely lost all my patience and headed for the stairs. I ran down the staircase as fast as I could until the world was swirling around me; I slowed down a bit, but my head was still spinning enthusiastically. I feel flames burning up my brain. I stopped and try to focus on the steps… with horrible luck, my legs tremble and fall down the remaining two steps of the stairs. I lie down on the floor unmoving… The last thing I heard was footsteps coming towards me and the scream of my name, before the world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking news

**I'm so sorry for the long update!:)**

**ENJOY!:)  
**

Chapter 6: Breaking news.

I wake up to find Peeta and Prim at the side of the bed, with solemn faces. They relaxed a bit when they see me wake up. Surprisingly, Gale sits at the corner of the room, looking as if he's actually concerned about me. The first thing that I realised was that Prim and Gale were still in training clothes, so I don't think I've been out for a long time. Another thing is that, Prim missed training, and so did Gale. I understand about Prim but Gale has absolutely no reason to be here. I try to get up.

"Be careful," Peeta said. "You fainted on the stairs just now, scared the soul out of me." He continued. I smiled.

"Well, I'm awake now," I said. "Were you the one who found me?" I asked.

"Half yes, the other half belongs to Prim." He says. "Well actually, Prim found you." He continues after a while. "But I was right behind her… I couldn't catch up" he says again, I can see the blush on his face. I always knew that Prim is a fast runner.

Peeta came closer to me and hold my hand.

"Are you feeling better now baby?" Peeta asked.

"Do you still feel faint?" Prim asked with much concern on her face.

"I'm feeling all better now, so don't make such a fuss out of it" I said, although I can still feel my head spinning around a little.

"I'm glad you're okay." Someone suddenly said. I realised, that _someone _is Gale, who probably everyone had forgotten about. After a while, Gale heads for the door, and bangs into Haymitch who is walking in without even looking at Gale.

"Thanks for opening the door for me, big boy." Haymitch says, still not looking at him. Gale nodded, and prepares to exit.  
"Stay if you want to listen to news." Haymitch says, turning to Gale.

"I'm always ready for breaking news." Gale said, closing the door.

I look at Haymitch, ready for what so called, news. Prim and Peeta both turn to him. When Haymitch realise that he's the center of attention, he begins to talk.

"The doctors here gave you a body check-up. They said you fainted due to over-stress and some alcohol in your body." He started.

_That explains what's burning in my head… So the alcohol that day on the train hadn't all gone yet. _

We all waited for more. Peeta let go of my hand and grabbed his water bottle beside my bed and gave it to me. I started drinking it.

"Other than that, the doctors gave me a surprise." Haymitch continued. He took a deep breath, "They informed me to not worry because the alcohol didn't enter the placenta." "They double-checked, and confirmed that your baby, Katniss, is safe."

I spit the water out to Peeta's face. Haymitch turned to Peeta. Peeta wipes the water off his face.

"I thought you were lying, lover boy." Haymitch said.

"I _was_." Peeta says with a shaky voice.

Gale rushes to the door and bangs it behind him. I think I'm going to faint again.

"If you were lying, explain why Katniss is pregnant." Haymitch says to Peeta. "Unless the baby's not yours, that is." He continues.

"But this is impossible!" I shouted. "Nothing happened!" I managed to stammer out. Peeta sat there thinking for while. "It happened on the tribute train," he says to me. The thought hit me.

"The day we were drunk," I continued.

"Okay, yes whatever. Katniss, it doesn't matter if you're pregnant or not, you'll still have to be her mentor." Haymitch says while pointing at Prim. I nodded vaguely.

"Prim, go to your room and get some sleep. Wake up tomorrow and be at the training hall at exactly 9 o clock." Haymitch says to Prim. Prim nodded.

"Katniss, everything's alright." Prim said. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Prim" I greet her.

"Goodnight Peeta, goodnight Haymitch" Prim says to all of us.

"Goodnight" Haymitch and Peeta replies. Prim exits.

"I better get going too." Haymitch says to us and exit without even a "goodnight".

"I'm staying" Peeta says, "If you don't mind"

"I don't" I say to him.

As he tucks himself on the bed, he hands me something.

"Roe gave this to me." Peeta barely whisper it. My mind was blank for a second, and then I figured what it is.

"Did you read it?" I asked.

"You can consider that… Roe read it to me." Peeta whispered in a soft tone.

Tears streamed down my face.

"It's fake. I never did such thing." I cried.

"I believe you Katniss, I do" Peeta said. I feel a little better.

"Don't worry, everything would be alright." Peeta said while stroking my hair.

I believe him.

I tuck myself comfortably under the blanket and think about the letter wondering who wrote it. Peeta wrap his arms around me. I try to sweep the thought of the incident out my mind but it's easier said than done. Then, I thought of what Haymitch said, about the baby. How can I still be this calm? Then, I think of Gale's and Prim's training tomorrow, about how they can impress the Gamemakers. I think about the opening ceremonies… the fabulous outfits, the outstanding tributes from District 1 and 12… and then drifted off to sleep.

I wake up to see Peeta gone, and the clock showing 10.30.


	7. Chapter 7: Never had so many worries

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed**__**.**_

_I combined chapter 2 and 3 to even it out :)  
_

**Pls tell me how I can improve it in the review or PM me? You guys can even tell me if you would like to beta read my story! **

Chapter 7: Never had so many worries

I woke up unwillingly and knew right away it was going to be a long 's Prim's first day of training. I know I'm a little selfish with Gale but I was _never _the forgiving type. I stayed in my bedroom fidgeting with things and no one came to bother me. After a while, I decided to head outside and look around, bad choice, because right after I stepped outside, an Avox came running to me passing me a message about a fight with Staze, Gorndy, and Prim and ran away quickly, with no good reason. In other words, Prim is fighting with the District 1 tributes. The Careers. Well, obviously, not fighting physically but technically, in a debate. I raced to the training centre immediately after I heard/read the news. On the way, I meet up with Peeta and Effie and we went to the training centre together. Peeta keeps on telling me to slow down and I have no idea why until I remembered, the baby. I'm irritated but I did slow down, just a bit, for the sake of the innocent baby. Effie keeps on saying how sweet we look together, like a thousand times. When I arrived and understand the cause of the fight, I am surprised by how easily Prim gets into a fight. They were debating over an apology.

"Staze, you stepped on poor Mayo's foot. You really should apologize." Prim said. I recognize the girl form District 6, Mayo. Shom, her district partner, stands beside her and observe the incident.

"No, Prim it's alright, I don't care." Mayo tells Prim, but Prim doesn't give up so easily.

"Staze, apologize. Sorry isn't a very hard word to say." Prim tells Staze.

"What makes you think you have the right?" Gorndy interrupted.

"Oh shut up Gorndy, she probably thinks we should respect her for the stupid sister of hers." Staze said to Gorndy, rather loudly. I'm getting furious; maybe she doesn't know I'm standing right behind her. I walked up calmly between them. Looking straight into Staze's eyes, I said:

"It's your fault."

Gorndy, acting as if he knows his district partner the best, stood up and apologize for her. Right away, I knew Prim got herself two enemies… already. I thank Gorndy and was ready to talk to Prim when I catch Gale practicing on some maces and spears, without even glimpsing at Prim. He is heartless. Everyone went back to their training and I was ordered to leave, but I told Prim I would talk to her later, but honestly I have no idea what to say.

Me and Peeta waited for Prim in the mentor room while went on her way to some kind of dinner, and after what seems like forever, Prim tip-toed in.

"Prim!" I shouted way too loudly. "Did you get into any more fights? I think she slightly frowned.

"No, Katniss, I didn't but it wasn't my fault that I got into that fight, Staze stepped on Mayo's foot accidentally and when she saw that Mayo ignores her, she stepped on her foot a few more times, purposely." Prim rushed the words out.

"How do you know she did that purposely?" Peeta asked.

"I know it! I can see it!" Prim said immediately.

"Prim." I said softly. "You got yourself the enemies from District 1." I continued. Prim kept quiet. After a few minutes of silence, I broke it by asking where Gale is. I can see Peeta's face turning sober. I immediately regretted my words.

"I think Haymitch is talking to him" Peeta said. I nodded, and then Peeta started talking to Prim.

"Okay, let us all forget about the fight, okay? I'll tell you more strategies on how to win the Games." Peeta says he's going to teach Prim what Haymitch taught him, but before I can hear what Haymitch taught him and what he's going to teach Prim, his voice trails off and I exited the room.

I wanted to go look for Cinna. I entered the elevator and bottom floor, where Cinna is, but the lift stops at level 11 and standing in front me is Roe. She entered the lift with eyes glaring at me and before the door closes, I catch a glimpse of a green eye. The door closes. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I swear I didn't let Rue drink the so called "heaven juice" I said. "Why should I?"

"To let her trust you and follow you in the Games" she spat out immediately. "She could have gone on her own way and win the Games!" she shouted.

"But I didn't!" I shouted. "I know you would never believe me so let it be!" When If found out she is also going to the bottom floor, I brush the idea of meeting Cinna out of my mind and shoot back up to the 12 floor. Peeta sees me. I rush into my room ignoring Peeta's scream of my name and bang the door shut. In a few minutes I fall asleep.

The days have been passing way to fast. I have four things in mind; Prim, the baby, the letter, and the latest arrival…Cinna. I saw him sometime ago, in a wheelchair. The day after I met Roe in the lift, I still decided to meet him. He said it's no big deal but I know it far beyond that but I have other things to worry about today because today is the day of the private sessions with the Gamemakers. Prim and the Gamemakers. Gale and the Gamemakers. My worry right now is indescribable, the urge for Prim's score… and Gale's score. From the beginning, the pair didn't choose to train privately, so if Gale was hiding anything from us and uses it as a way to kill Prim, I will literally kill him.

The mentors are allowed to accompany the tributes till they go in, thank god. I keep on asking what ideas Prim has, but she shakes her head. Peeta asks Gale a few questions and let him off. After a while, Haymitch skid across the room, holding a bottle in his hands and singing… drunk…again. I bet Haymitch's has been drinking in his room without us knowing, but today, he's too careless.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Prim asks me questions.

"Katniss? What are the names of the District 2 tributes?"

"You forgot?" I asked. She nodded, and then continued.

"I forgot a lot of their names. I only remember the District 1, 4, 6, and 7 tributes." Prim said. After a while, she said: "and Roe"

She obviously knows District 1 tributes: Staze and Gorndy… District 6, Mayo and Shom. District 7 is Johanna's sister, Taylor and the other, I don't really care, but I know he's called Mark Freghen. And Roe…

Why did she bother to remember the District 4 tributes?

"Why District 4? I asked. She seemed shocked for me to ask that question.

"District 4 tributes are Zoe and Lump Odair" Prim whispered. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Finnick's siblings?!" I asked/shouted. She nodded. I can't believe I didn't know that.

"Do you know how I remember their names?" Prim asked. I waited for an answer.

"Zoe is the name of our grandmother. Lump just reminds me of plump, which makes me laugh because Lump is so skinny" Prim laughed a little.

"Our grandmother?"

"Yes, mum told me one day when I was helping her with her patients. She told me that after Grandma Zoe died, she promised herself to be some kind of healer. Any healer"

We kept quiet for a minute.

"Gale Hawthorne" some Capitol lady called. Gale stood up and entered the Capitol's room. I catch up with him. "Good luck" I said. He nodded.

I return to my seat. Peeta come to me and hold my hands. I hold Prim's hands. After about 15 minutes, the Capitol lady call Prim. She stood up. I didn't let go.

"District 2 tributes are Fred and Delina" I said. "Beat them flat Prim." She rushed to me and kissed me on the cheek and ran into the room.

"Fred and Delina, Prim!

"Fred!"

"Delina! Remember their names!" I shouted to the empty room apart from Peeta. I sit there unmoved with sweaty palms. Peeta locked me in his embrace. Tears fall down my cheeks. This is all my fault.

For just 2 minutes, I sit there crying with Peeta. Then, we went up to my room and met Effie. She told us that she has been helping Prim and Gale get sponsors and looking at her happy brightens my mood. After a while, although I know it's time for supper and I really want to see Prim, I decided to skip supper, and Peeta accompanied me. When I know supper is finished and it's time to know the scores, we went to the room to watch the scores. Prim, Gale, Effie, Cinna and Portia, are all in front of the enormous TV. We are right on time for the first tribute.

I see _Staze_'s face in front of me and below shows a score of 10. Same goes to _Gorndy_. Not bad.

_Fred_ and _Delina_, (the ones that I told Prim to beat and I don't know why) scored a nine and a ten.

District 3 tributes scored a 5 and a 6.

_Zoe_ and _Lump_ both scored a 10. Congratulations Finnick. Then I realised, Finnick wasn't chosen to be the mentor. Is that lucky or not?

District 5 girl tribute scored a 2 but the guy scored a 5.

_Mayo_ scored a 6, surprisingly, and _Shom_ scored a 9. _Shom_ scored a 9?! Ok, I'm not going to trust him from now on.

Taylor Mason scored a 7, which is really not bad, and the one and only Mark Freghen, which I don't care about, actually scored an eight.

I got distracted by Peeta when they showed the District 8 tributes, so I didn't know.

District 9 and 10 tributes all scored a 5. So, apart from the District 5 girl tribute, everyone scored 5 and above.

Roe scored a 7, amazingly, and the guy tribute that I never realised about; Grain (um... nice name?) actually scored a 7 too.

When it reached District 12, I wanted to close my eyes, but I dare not to. I see Gale's photo and prepare for the score. … … … . 12! Gale scored a 12! I almost missed Prim's score, but it's really hard to, because my dearest sister Primrose Everdeen scored a 12. She really beat Fred and Delina, flat.


	8. Chapter 8: What happened?

Chapter 8: What Happened?

I was frozen.

I was shocked.

I stood there unmoving and my mouth hanging wide open.

I look over at Prim and Gale-- same pose. Well, I don't blame them, come on, a twelve is hard to get, and I mean, VERY Hard to get.

"How on earth did you guys did it?!" I asked/shouted

"I… I… threw things…" Prim said shakily.

"And you got a twelve?" I asked.

"I… I… went into the room and find a bunch of drunken Gamemakers. I expected it, but something taken over me. I decided to head over to every station, and what luck it was. I followed Peeta's rules to learn anything you can in training, so I basically, I knew how to use every weapon in the room.

First, I headed to the spears and aimed for the dummy's head, and there it goes, right in the middle of the head, but the Gamemakers made no response.

Then, I headed to the bows and arrows. I was horrible at this, because, I aimed for the dummy's leg, but it ended in the punching bag somewhere laid in the room. The bag split open, and the mixture of sand, rice and some kind of rough-looking tiny balls spill out on the floor. Although I missed the dummy, other people would think that I was aiming at the punching bag, so it's considered super, but still no response from the Gamemakers.

Frustrated, I ran over to the dummy, pick it up, and head over to the knives corner, I used a small knife and poked my index finger and used the blood to drop a tiny dot at the dummy's forehead.

I took a bigger knife, and stab into the forehead, I stab a few more times, carry up the dummy, still containing knives, and threw it to the direction of the Gamemakers, but in the middle of nowhere, there's a thick frizzy sound and in one second, my dummy was hurling with flames. Yeah, and by the way, I know about the force field…I stood there and tell them: If you have no patience to have this private session, then please, don't waste my time. I do not dare to dismiss myself, but after about like 5 seconds, the Gamemakers told me to leave, but I was sure that everyone was paying attention, and I thought I would be the first girl in history to ever get a zero."

I stare at her in disbelief. "You did so much and u didn't even say a word about it?"

"You were in your room with Peeta and when you guys came down, it was time for the scores" She said guiltily.

"It's okay, Prim, I know it's not your fault" I said. And why I said that was because, I realised the hormones were making me hot-tempered, so I tried to control myself.

When I was about to ask Gale, Peeta butt in.

"So Gale, what did you do?" Peeta asked.

Gale, still in shock, answered: "Bows and Arrows. I shot every light bulb in the room, and it was completely dark. At the wrong time, a few Avox carries a few trays of yummy-looking food in and raced out. A very greedy man quickly cut some roasted chicken and chuck all in his mouth, and that was when I heard the man scream. I think he accidentally poked the fork or knife in his mouth or something. Almost immediately, a dozen of Avox come in, with each holding 2 candles. I shot the arrow at the 1st candle I see and it falls down, the flame disappearing instantly. Right after that, I was dismissed."

I look at them with nothing to say. Then Haymitch, who I forgotten like long time ago, interrupted and said: "Don't screw the interviews you two, I'm going to get some sleep."

I totally forgot about the interviews… "Go, you two! Go to sleep! You got to wake up at 9 o' clock sharp tomorrow morning, first, you, Prim, you will meet Effie and Haymitch in the morning, me and Peeta will see you later, and Gale, yours is the opposite way… Now get to sleep!" I shouted. They didn't hesitate. "Yes," I thought. "Give them a break"

The next morning, I woke up at 9.30. Half and hour late… it's not that bad… When I finished dressing up and all, I went over to Gale's room and Peeta was already there, asking him all sorts of questions.

Turns out, Gale refuses to answer any questions, so we chose the theme: cool, calm, and quiet, for him. When Gale shifts to Effie and Haymitch, we went over to Prim's room. Surprisingly, Prim answers all the questions in perfect manner. At last, she told us, she had her own idea, and it's going to be a surprise.

So we leave her alone with her idea because we knew that should be trusted. So, for the whole time, we just pretend to be Caesar and taught her how to answer properly, and when it was time for me to leave, I was so nervous for the interview.

Haymitch, Peeta and I were dressed in a very nice and simple outfit whereas Prim and Gale's were stunning. I can't describe the outfit, let's just say Prim looks so fiery and then I knew, Cinna is not giving up on the fire theme. Gale was dressed in an outfit which is more or less like Prim's, only that he was wearing pants and a very smart black vest.

It started with Gorndy and then Staze, from District 1, and then went all the way till District 12. I admit a lot of the tributes were copying my style and doing a lot of twirling. Then, Gale came.

All questions were going on well until…

"How do you feel, being tributes with your cousin?" Caesar asked. I didn't understand at first because I was supposed to be his cousin and I'm not in the games, and then, I realised, If I'm his cousin, Prim is his cousin too.

"Horrible" he answered.

"When our beloved Katniss was telling you that you would have to kill Primrose Everdeen to win, what was going on in your mind?"

"It's all over. I have to have the love of my life."

"When you mean the love of your life, you mean by…"

"The mayor's daughter."

"So you are willing to sacrifice your cousin and leave Katniss in sorrow for her?"

He nodded.

He was going to say something else when the buzzer went off. Great, now the whole of Panem will think of him as heartless. Now where can I get sponsors for him like that?

"Thank you, Gale Hawthorne. Now it's time for the moment that we were all waiting for… Primrose Everdeen!"

The crowd went berserk. Prim trotted up the stage.

"Primrose Everdeen! Welcome, welcome! So, how does it feel to be a victor's sister and a tribute?

"Very proud." She smiled.

"Oh sure you are." Caesar said.

"And I have hundred percent confidence that I can win" she said.

"Oh, very good, we have a strong one here. What was going on in your head when the number twelve flashes across the screen?"

"I was thinking, Wow, and oh yeah Katniss, I beat your score!"

"Hahahahaha, yes, twelve is very hard to get. So… would you like to share any stories or things with us about the Capitol, your family, anything?"

"Well, apart from good food, I do want to ask or tell the audience something."

"Don't worry sweetheart, spit it out!"

"Okay, if you I insist… a few days ago, when I was heading to the training centre, Staze, the District 1 tribute entered the elevator I was riding on… she was holding a letter. She stopped at level 11, which was really weird, so I decided to follow her. She silently entered Roe's room and when she exited, her hands were empty. After a while, Roe accused Katniss for doing something to Rue that she never did and showed her the letter, signed Katniss' name."

Caesar kept quiet for a while. "Oh, that's a shock." And the buzzer went off. Prim wasted her interview time to prove my innocence about the letter. Was she telling the truth?


	9. Chapter 9: Executed

Chapter 9: Executed

For one thing I knew, Staze (District 1 girl tribute) was to be executed.

But in a very different way.

For some reason, the Capitol have their own ways of letting Staze admit writing the letter.

Right after the interview, Staze and Prim are pulled into the meeting room and when only Prim came out, we knew what she said was true.

There are no rules for the Hunger Games, but it was said that all tributes are to enter the arena in perfect condition, so Staze has to enter the arena.

Haymitch said that when the gong goes off, the mines under Staze's platform will activate and boom Staze dead.

Me, Peeta and Haymitch walk Gale and Prim to their rooms.

"Stay safe" I said. Haymitch smiled. I admit I copied his line.

"Well, that was enough to let both of us win." I said to Haymitch. I regretted it immediately because I spotted a camera right away.

"The winners are going to be from District 12 again this year." Peeta said to Gale and Prim.

"Good night. Sweet Dreams." I added and kissed Prim on the cheek.

"I love you Katniss" Prim said. Gale nodded to all of us and entered his room.

When Prim entered her room, Haymitch told us to come with him and so we did.

Haymitch led us to the Remake Centre and to a very special lift.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The headquarters" he answered.

We entered the lift and Haymitch put his eye at a small black patch beside the buttons. I could see speakers everywhere.

"Haymitch Abernathy" the speakers spoke. Haymitch pressed the number 62 on the lift.

We immediately shoot upwards.

When the door opens, we walked into the corridor filled with rooms labeled 1 to 12 and "Gamemakers".

Haymitch walked into the number 12. We followed.

"This is District 12's mentor room; the others are the other districts"

He stepped out. "That's the room where Gamemakers causes chaos" he said while pointing to the "Gamemakers" room.

I scanned the mentor room. There was a big screen with "District 12" and a huge keyboard below. There's buttons everywhere. A Money button. A sponsor button. I pressed on the money. $ 1240,655. Then, I pressed on the sponsor button and thousand of names popped out on the screen. Wow. Prim and Gale have so much sponsors. I can't help smiling.

"A gift costs $ 2000 at the beginning and increases everyday" Haymitch said.

My smile faded and I walked out.

"Hey, where's Peeta?" I asked Haymitch.

"The Arena Room" Haymitch said.

"The what room?" I asked.

"Urghh. Follow me." He said.

I was led to a gigantic room surrounded with large glass windows and through the window; I can see an arena, the shape of a human body. It's divided into 5 main parts: the head, upper body, lower body, hands and legs and all I can see is red bubbling

larva surrounding all parts of the arena. The Cornucopia stand proudly in the middle of the brain, with 12 platforms surrounding the Cornucopia, and a ring of hot bubbling larva surrounding the platforms. I gasped. The parts around the heart are all hard, dry earth, only with a red bubbling larva stream circling the in the middle. For all I can see, there's 10 little lakes in the whole arena, and those are at the tips of the fingers, making them the fingernails. The Hunger Games is starting in 7 hours.

"Go get some sleep you two" Haymitch said. "Come back here tomorrow morning at 8 o clock."

Peeta grasp my hand and we walked to the lift.

We entered the lift and there was moment of silence. I pressed the button to the Remake Centre. The lift starts to go down.

"You know the larva?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's not hot." He said.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"Those are substances added to pure water. The red substances make muscles grow."

"Seriously, how do you know these things?" I asked.

"Once, a woman came into the shop asking for a birthday cake made out of these. She said it's for her husband and she wanted the gift to be special. She was kicked out by my mother for talking crap" Peeta said.

"The tributes will think that it's larva and not dare to touch it when it's actually water added to red things that will make them stronger?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I hate them." I said.

"Well, they have brains." Peeta said. We reached the Remake Centre and we walked to the regular lift and shoot up to the 12th floor."

Peeta promised to help me sleep tonight but I don't think for this night, he'll succeed.

In 6 hours, the 75th Hunger Games will begin.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bird

**I'm so sorry for not updating for sooo long! I hope someone's still reading this story S:**

**Well anyways, if someone is , ENJOY! :D  
**

**(Part 2 – 75****th**** Hunger Games) **Chapter 10 – The Bird

_If you find this chapter boring, please still continue reading, I'll promise you better chapters later on. :D_

I stared at the 24 screens with each a different face. Sweat trickled down my head and my hands were shaking. I can see Peeta shaking too.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Let the75th Hunger Games begin!" and the gong went off.

_**Prim's POV**_

The Hunger Games will begin in minutes. As I was raised up to the platform, my mind was empty. Blank. Empty. And in a second, I heard Claudius Templesmith declaring that the Hunger Games begun. Suddenly, it's like I woke up from my daydream and into my nightmare, and I don't like this nightmare.

The gong went off. Staze boomed dead. Just in a split second. That was how fast it went.

I forgot I had 60 seconds. I thought I had more. Well, I obviously thought wrong. I was wearing a thin silk shirt, tights and a very thin coat. My platform is surrounded my red bubbly –liquid stuff and about 10 metres away, the Cornucopia. There were boxes filled with supplies. I can see Gale right at the opposite of the Cornucopia. Surrounding us are high walls and in front of us 3 paths. The one on the right and left are the narrow ones and the middle one, the wide path. And when others are still trying to swallow in the environment, I ran for the Cornucopia, grabbed the nearest box and ran. The others followed almost immediately though, but I was too fast for them. I took off to the middle path. I hear booms all the way, more dead people. Better maybe? I kept on running and running and running until I ran out of breath but only walls surrounded me. And blood. There were rivers of blood everywhere! At least, I think so. It's bubbly and red. What else can it be?

I don't bother to turn around. I don't care. I just kept on walking and walking and walking until I found a cave. It's a dead end actually. Surrounded by walls made out of rock or something, I chose the cave instead of turning back. I kneeled down and opened my box. This box is filled with supplies, and I was more than happy to be getting everything I need, but all I found was weapons, I can't stop feeling sad. Weapons are no use. I need food. But as I ransacked through the box, I found some rope, daggers, gloves, two candles and I just kept on taking out other stuffs and at the bottom of the box, I found a dead bird.

_**Katniss **_

"She's at the heart Peeta." Peeta nodded.

"Right, look at Gale."

Prim examined the bird carefully, turning it round and round, pressing it here and there. Was she trying to save it? Oh come on After Prim stuffed everything back to the box, I switched my sight to the view of Gale's screen. I realised that the screens now minimized to 17 screens, 7 dead, including Staze, and 17 alive, including Prim and Gale. The screens zoomed in, filling in the spaces, enlarging the view.

Fred from District Two died, I have no idea how that happened. District Two was always the strong ones.

Peeta said Taylor Mason, Johanna's sister, and Lump Odair, Finnick's brother, ran away when I was focusing on Prim. Zoe Odair, Finnick's sister, was still fighting in the bloodbath. I hope she doesn't die, for the sake of Finnick.

Gale took the narrow path on the right along with Roe, Roe took of first, but Gale immediately caught up, and he had no choice but to fight. Or maybe he was looking forward to killing, just like all the other cruel tributes. I look just in time to see Gale slashing Roe right on the cheek and almost immediately, sponsors and money for Gale increased. Roe ran. He would have caught up, but he tripped on a rock and fall into the rivers, the rivers full of the lava. His confused expression didn't stun me, a lot of tributes probably wouldn't imagine the bubbly red stuff to be cold. Roe got away. This path isn't the same as the middle path; it has a lot of trees at the side and a narrow blood river in the middle. He got up and ran into the trees. Then, I see Zoe coming.

Zoe looked around and tried to search for people, then she turned back and return to the bloodbath, and yes, it was still going on.

I didn't focus much on the bodies being picked up and how they died. I can't be bothered.

As I switched back to Prim's screen, I see her fidgeting with the bird.

_**Prim**_

There must be something on with this bird. A bird? For us to eat? I don't think so. I've seen my mother cut up animal bodies an awful lot of times and very seldom, parts of humans' bodies, when they're seriously injured. Picking up a random knife from my box, I cut open the bird's body, and then my knife turned black. I realised it was made out of silver, and the bird is poisonous. How nice of the Capitol. I'm quite sure that's something's going on now. I cut further into the bird and hit something hard.

_**Katniss **_

As I was looking at Prim perform her operation, something caught my eye. I figured Taylor Mason had the same box. I tried looking for other boxes that were the same, but no one was holding any similar boxes. I switched screens to the bloodbath. I zoomed in and found another one, I realised, that these three particular boxes were of a different colour. Taylor Mason found the dead bird.

_**Prim**_

I dig in and hook try to hook something up with the end of my knife, the flesh gotten looser, and I could see a little more of the hard object I was intending to find. Inpatient, I dug up the object with bare hands, it was a paper box. The tips of my fingers turned purple. Poison. How fast it can get into your body. How good the technology in the Capitol is and how it can kill us.

I've seen this poison before, it was the deadliest.

_**Katniss **_

I started to panic when I saw Prim's fingertips turning purple. Peeta tried calming me down. I've just realised that Haymitch was gone somewhere. Then, I started panicking even more and shouting and screaming and then lastly, I started to cry. Oh right, I'm having a baby. I should have mood swings.

_**Prim**_

Not wasting anymore of time, I opened up the box, I opened it up, and surprisingly it turned up to be a quite large piece of paper. It was a plan, or a map of some kind. It was a clue. It was the plan, of the whole arena. I gasped. This arena was in the shape of a human body, so I should be at the heart right now. I picked up the box full of supplies and followed myself more into the cave. I felt happy. I might be able to win this. As I followed the map, I found out that this wasn't a dead end; I struggled to find the button supposingly to be right next to me right now, and pressed hard on it with both hands when I found it. I think this is the first time the Capitol used technologies in the Games. I squealed in delight when the 'dead end' opened up, brightening my path, leading my way.

_**Katniss**_

Prim's sponsors and money shot up, maybe they figured out Prim stand a chance, as I did, and probably Prim herself as well. I see Prim following the map, closing the cave door, and then stepping on the ground in a weird manner, or a pattern. A narrow passage appeared. I've never seen this part of the arena before, I feel so excited! I screamed. In delight this time. Taylor Mason wasn't smart enough to cut open the bird. She just kept it back in the box. Then, Peeta gasped.

"Her fingers are turning black." Peeta whispered.

I nearly fainted. Tear rolled down my cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't get that emotional. Peeta pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the head. He stroked my head.

"Don't worry, things are going to get better soon sweetheart," Peeta whispered softly and soothingly into my ear.

Hopefully.


End file.
